deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Anthony Redgrave vs The Spectre
Dante Anthony Redgrave vs The Spectre is a what if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Dante Anthony Redgrave from Devil's World and The Spectre from DC comics. This page is made by TISSG7Redgrave and will be done but TISSG7Redgrave Description: Two Multiversal beings will clash to see who is the stronger. Will The Spectre give Dante God's Wrath or will he get slain by the hybrid? Interlude: Wiz: If two very powerful multiversal beings clash what might happen? Boomstick: A lot of shit happens and these 2 bring it to a whole new crazy level and they seem to be very angry and want to judge the villains like brutally Wiz: Dante Anthony Redgrave the hybrid of every race in existence Boomstick: And The Spectre God's Wrath Wiz: For this fight Dante will be brought at his full power after his first fight from Vergil while The Spectre will be shown in his very best from the start. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dante Anthony Redgrave: Wiz: Long ago there was a demon lord named Sparda who turned on his kin to help mankind but then met a saiyan named lisa. Boomstick: Lemme guess they met fought and fell in love then got kids right? Wiz: Well yeah anyway they had twins named vergil and dante god this seems like a rip-off of dmc. Boomstick: Hell they look like their original counterparts i mean what the hell. Wiz: But then they lived well until Dante was given the blood of every race in existence and has none of their weaknesses though it never hindered their lifestyle and the parents died of sickness so the brothers travelled around their omniverses and became mercenaries. Boomstick: Wow that went better than expected Wiz: Until Vergil was possessed and Dante had to kill him. Boomstick: Damn that sucks. (Cues Dmc 4 Genocide) Wiz: Anyway moving on to Dante's abilities he has a numerous amount of transformations with super saiyan and devil trigger added to the mix. Over the years he gained things like the rinnengan, sharigan, sacred gears basically a shit ton to add but we will use his very limit during the vergil fight which is the Majin Devil Trigger with Super Saiyan Blue but added the Sharingan, Rinnengan, Scared gear balance breakers, with semi-mastered jinchurriks forms while entering mantra mode and the satsui no hado. Boomstick: He doesn't have a better name for those? Wiz: Well no he just calls it majin blue which can helps become immune to fear he has basic attacks like the kamehameha, chaos control, spirit bomb but has his father's sword the rebellion which is compose of magic but unlike its original counterpart it can slash people to atoms and boosts his DT abilities. Also he has Ebony and Ivory infinite ammo with the same functions as his rebellion and it seals opponents. Boomstick: He uses Rasengan, Chidori, Mantra abilities mostly based on rage and that seems reckless if you ask me, has the satsui no hado and dragon fist. Wait he can do the Raging demon then? Wiz: Yes he can and used an attack named raging gungnir which throws a spear fused with the raging demon's properties. If you get hit even a bit your powers will slowly drain along with your life force. Boomstick: THE FUCK also that thing can be thrown from one side of the multiverse into the other side in 1 second oh man this is crazy as fuck. Wiz: Though note that if an attack has lag time he will delete that so he can perform the attack instantly and his abilities don't stop there. Boomstick: Remember why we said the mantra is reckless well its because if he gets too angry then he can destroy the omniverse in like 20-30 seconds tops. Oh btw it can target a person and literally eat them alive. Plus according to possessed Vergil Omnipotents are NO exception and get killed even with PERFECT immortality. Wiz: It's very dangerous but he can also copy any move without exception it can be made into his instantly and the move will be more powerful than the original ones. (Cues- Dmc 4 Lock and Load) Boomstick: THE SHIT MY GOD can he get more OP? Wiz: Well he still has one more trick up his sleeve and that is his dimension basically when he teleports anyone to it he can strip anyone of their powers or he can just destroy the multiverse they were in. Boomstick: It only increases when Dante's power increases like if he can destroy an hyper verse the dimension will grow to that size but it will stay that way no matter what even if Dante's power decreases. Oh by the way only Dante can destroy it. Man this guy just seems to get crazier and crazier. Wiz: He has been able to casually speed through solar systems at his full power managed to cross a hyper verse in less than a minute which is breaking several dimensions and he has infinite reaction time, lifted 10 multiverses and threw 10 each nano second, is immune to all kinds of manipulation in later parts but in the vergil fight alone he has high resistance and can keep a cool head even in the most threatening situations and can only be destroyed if all his atoms were destroyed in all 3 planes of existence which are the physical, astral and spiritual planes but his anger can keep him from dying but not too long. Also can kill non-conceptual beings as his power effect them. Boomstick: Damn this guys seems invincible tbh he can't just seem to stay down plus this guys has nigh-infinite stamina with witty combat intelligence and he is quite creative. Wiz: True but he is not without flaws: He is reckless and doesn't really think, he also is inexperience with his own powers though every fight gives him much better control over it and his anger can cloud his judgement but then again it kills anyone. Boomstick: But mess with this hybrid you might not come back alive Dante:'' Well I've seen too much shit in life and had to fight too much but I still move on no matter what'' The Spectre: Wiz: In the beginning the presence, a god in DC multiverse have many identities. He had certain aspects that have certain functions and duties. His wrath named Eclipso, his mercy named Radiant and his vengeance named the spectre (Cues dmc Ultra Violet) Boomstick: Man this guy reminds me of my ex-wife when she became royally pissed Wiz: Well he used to be a man named Aztar who rebelled with Lucifer Morningstar but went to the gates of heaven to repent so The Presence made Aztar the vessel for The Spectre making Aztar forget who he was. Boomstick: He is probably went drinking and getting really angry and having raging se~. Wiz:*Kicks Boomstick* Well the spectre has natural super human characteristics, has intangibility, flight, precognition, dimension travel, teleportaion, telekinesis…. Boomstick: *Get up drunk* Soul manipulation, Shapshifting including his size man he's huge, Telepathy, cosmic energy manipulation, invulnerability, illusion creation and a lot of these powers. Wiz: Well he is normally shown weaker but in this case we will give him his most powerful showings when he fought the anti-monitor. Boomstick: Man so he is an agent of god yet he seems so weak…. Wiz: He is still a powerful force of nature to deal with he can also intimidate other opponents by showing illusions of himself by making him look like a giant monster, grow in size, make his voice boom and so on. Boomstick: Apparently he has a move that can end opponents named judgement and damn its brutal. Wiz: Judgement is a reality warping technique that punishes souls who had done evil like the raging demon and damn them to hell. Boomstick: This dude is pretty much very knowledgable about nearly everything and remembers crisis on infinite earths , he has immeasurable lifting strength, he can more Massively Faster Than Light and stalemated the Anti-Monitor who wrecked havoc around the DC multiverse and that dude also was beating the crap out of the DC heroes like its nobodies business. Wiz: Well he is still has weaknesses first of he can be slain if enough magic is used against him and kill him, he is restricted by how much power the presence is willing to give him but again we will show him at his most powerful, and lastly his psychological limitations as he is dependent on the host for guidance and in one case his host Jim Corrigan unconsciously split his power into 2 when he wanted to rejoin humanity so it left them 48 hours to find each other of they would cease to exist. Boomstick: Though can he deliver judgement to the hybrid mercenary? The Spectre: You will taste the vengeance of The Spectre Pre Death Battle: Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle: *In space after the damage done against his brother Dante just stay still* Dante: Rest In Peace brother *flies away* Meanwhile The Presence: Spectre I found a disturbance in the multiverse. It seems a battle just finished and innocents lost their lives. The Spectre: Who do you want me to punish? The Presence: His name is Dante Anthony Redgrave. He is formidable so i will allow you to go all out like when you did with the anti-monitor. The Spectre: Yes master. Dante: Hmm who is that? *Spectre flies in* The Spectre: Fiend you have killed many people because of your rampage and even your brother you must face the penalty. Dante: Hey Shithead you think your hotshot get the fuck of my way before I turn you into atoms *turns into majin blue with the Sharingan, Rinnengan, Scared gear balance breakers, with semi-mastered jinchurriks forms while entering mantra mode and the satsui no hado* Dante: Bring it asshole! The Spectre: Now face the vengeance of The Spectre! FIGHT! (cues dmc Mundus battle theme) *Dante speeds through and hits The Spectre with a flurry of hits*. The Spectre: “I will destroy YOU” *The Spectre starts retaliating and manages to hide from Dante*. Dante: “Where did he go?” *Dante notices The Spectre is growing in size and changing shape*. Dante: “Is this your transformation?” *Though Dante senses something else instead*. Dante: “Could this be something else?” “If that’s the case.” “ORA”. *Dante slashes through The Spectre*. Dante: “I knew it.” “That was a fake.” *Starts shouting*. “YOU FUCKER, COME OUT ALREADY.” *The Spectre comes out*. The Spectre: “You weren’t even scared in the slightest.” “Just what kind of abomination are you?” “No matter I will destroy you in the name of The Presence”. Dante: “I don’t care if you insult me.” “Just lets get this over with.” *The Spectre uses telekinesis and it barely worked sending Dante through the universe in second*. The Spectre: “You’re done for.” *Blasts cosmic energy after teleporting behind Dante*. *Dante dodges that attack and it bursts the multiverse around*. Dante: “Tch getting a bit careless here are we?” But…. *Dante charges at The Spectre with same kind of cosmic energy The Spectre used on him earlier*. *The Spectre dodges with dimension travelling but it causes multiple multiverses to get destroyed*. The Spectre: (In his head) “How did he wield the same kind of cosmic energy I did and it was much more destructive than before he must be able to copy any action it do with more efficiently and powerful than when I can do it.” “He is very dangerous indeed but I will triumphant.” *Dante catches up and chases The Spectre*. Dante: “There you are now lets play a bit more I had some trouble finding you.” The Spectre: “I know you can copy any action you see and amp it but it won’t matter I will still give judgement to you.” Dante: “Bring it you asshole.” *Dante starts to shoot lots of bullets at The Spectre and do a full rebellion combo*. The Spectre: (in his mind) “That sword it has magic components in it. I have to get rid of it.” *The Spectre sees a vision of a black cloud that will consume nearly everything and it saying “your punishment shall be hell itself”*. The Spectre: “What was that?” “Nevermind.” *manipulated the energy around him and created a distraction*. *The Spectre successfully grabbed the sword and threw it away in another dimension*. Dante: “Hey, that’s my precious sword you jackass.” The Spectre: “Now that’s out the way.” *The Spectre tries to use his soul manipulation to finish the fight but Dante doesn’t have any effects from it*. Dante: “Btw I am having a very high resistance to lots of manipulations so don’t bother.” *Gives a cocky and taunting middle finger to The Spectre while being in a fighting stance* The Spectre: “Tch well then how about this.” *He fires a string of huge cosmo energy that can be felt across the multiverse and tries to use his intangible abilities on Dante to no avail while 10 space-time continuums where exploding*. Dante: “You’re going to have to try harder than that.” “If you want to defeat me you have to destroy all my atoms in the physical, astral and spiritual plane but I doubt you can.” *Dante smirks as he launches a giant spear of death*. "RAGING GUNGNIR." *Dante throws the spear and The Spectre barely dodged but it cause 100,000 multiverse to be erased completely* The Spectre: “You FIEND!!” *The Spectre charges at Dante full speed and land 100,000,000 punches on him in the combo hitting him around face, stomach, legs, eyes just everywhere in Dante body*. (Cue Dmc-Now you've really crossed the line) Dante: “OK THAT’S IT IF THAT’S HOW YOU’RE GOING TO PLAY IT THEN COME ON FUCKER”. *Dante starts going full speed blitzing The Spectre easily and punching him with more force than every while shaking the multiverse to its very core retaliating and shot kamehamehas, chaos blasts, rasengan, gou hados and Ebony and Ivory’s bullets all instantaneously shot out when The Spectre was distracted*. *Dante later punched The Spectre in the head across the multiverse and starts lifting 10 multiverses and rapidly throwing 10 each set per nanosecond all at once at The Spectre while shouting MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA*. The Spectre: “What the?” *Tries to stop it but he cannot dodge as it stacked up on him and is damaged heavily with 600,000,000,000 multiverses destroyed all together in that minute*. “Argh” *coughs lots of blood*. “I have to use it”. “FIEND, now you shall taste death and vengeance of your victims.” “NOW, JUDGEMENT.” *A flash of light came out and engulf Dante completely*. Dante: “OH SHIT”. “AGHHHH.” *the world soon goes white*. The Spectre: “That was a reality warping technique that gives the person their deserved punishment you have lost, Fiend.” *As The Spectre flies away he can feel a very violent aura*. The Spectre: “What is this aura? It feels so violent. Wait impossible it can’t be.” *The aura is consuming everything around the entire multiverse*. (Cues- Dmc The time has come) Dante: *In a deep voice*. “You almost killed me there you fuck luckily I had this anger around me to save me.” *Points at his chest*. “Now Spectre you made me very mad and I noticed you like to punish people for their sins now I just became your judge, jury and excecutioner.” “Now say hello to my anger it’s hungry.” *Dante grins sadistically as the cloud of violent aura charges at The Spectre*. The Spectre: “Wait this aura I feel like I have seen it before.” *Remembers* “Of course from my precognition.” “This is very dangerous.” *The Spectre tries to do something but the cloud is too fast for him to react*. “Wha?” *The cloud starts eating The Spectre’s hand painful*. “AGHHH THE PAIN IT HURTS.” *The Spectre is slowly getting consumed*. Dante: “Hehe I slowed the eating process so I can watch you suffer if I had let it go to full speed it would consume everything much faster than this.” *Keeps grinning as The Spectre is getting consumed by the anger*. “Now your punishment shall be hell itself Spectre or should I say Aztar?” *The Spectre looks stunned*. “Oh right, you forgot it I was able to look into deep within your conscious and I found your real name but it was erased from you.”” As your former punishment was being casted down to hell I will make it FAR worst.” *The cloud was eating The Spectre until he was almost gone*. “Goodbye, enjoy your hell.” *Chuckle*. The Spectre: “NO NOOOOOO” *The Spectre vanished from existence and all that’s left was silence*. Dante: He was a good opponent but he had to go. K.O.! *Dante finds his sword and flies away to his dimension to recover and stop the anger*. *After calming down Dante resets the damage he caused like nothing happened*. In a town city square Dante: Well going to go and get more pizza I guess and continue being a mercenary. *Sigh*. I miss ya Bro things seem to get boring right now. *A cloaked person watches as Dante leaves the square*. Results: (Cues- MVC3 Vergil's Theme) Boomstick: "Wow that was brutal and never knew Dante can be a sadistic and brutal bastard." "Also how many multiverses got destroyed?" Wiz: "Ahhh, maybe 600,000,000,000 but it could be more….." Boomstick: "DA FUCK" Wiz: " Anyway well it could have gone worst but whatever. Anyway this fight was somewhat close as they had more or less the same destructive strength, durability though The Spectre has the advantage in experience and intelligence but thats it really. Boomstick: Yeah Dante was far faster than The Spectre who is only MFTL+ while Dante can break like 16D in speed making it a blitz but also his copying abilities make him able to understand how The Spectre works quite quickly plus with the variety of attacks he can do helping him. Wiz: But what it fully came to was their haxes. The Spectre can manipulate a lot of things but were rendered useless due to Dante's high resistance towards it. Boomstick: "But Wiz couldn't The Spectre win with judgement". Wiz: Well true Dante may not be a saint and did a lot of sins though he was able to survive because his anger protected him and once Dante was angry enough The Spectre won't survive. Boomstick: We didn't mention the dimension yet, which is like anger but not as anguishing but still would have been enough to kill The Spectre. Wiz: Also Dante would eventually outclass The Spectre since he copied judgement and all his other move sets with much more power than before. Boomstick: Dante gave The Spectre his ironic judgement. Wiz: The winner is Dante Anthony Redgrave Trivia: This is TISSG7Redgrave's first official battle using his OC Around 600,000,000,000 multiverses with space-time continuums were destroyed….yeah Poll: Who Are You Rooting For? Dante Anthony Redgrave The Spectre Source: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aztar_(New_Earth) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Spectre Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card